Misadventures of Little Grey and Red Hood
by TurltesRock
Summary: Jason stumbles across Tim's secret girlfriend and it seems that she knows more than she should. Jason wants to get even. (This is entirely self-indulgent fic written by someone who's only seen the TT cartoon, the old one, and the only in gotham tag).
1. Accidental Stabbing

**Going** out on patrol with a fever was stupid. Jason knew this despite the fact that he was indeed out on patrol... with a fever. He'd only agreed because the fever was tolerable and Dick had practically dropped to his knees and begged Jason to switch patrol days so he could take Babs on a date to some fancy restaurant Bruce was probably paying for. Jason regretted switching when he got stabbed.

Later, when Jason was back at the manor in a haze from the fever, he'll swear it was a couple of real ugly looking thugs. He'll insist they got the drop on him because of the fever, and he was right. Mostly.

What actually happened starts with Margaret Ann Richards. Marge was walking home late from her bus stop just two blocks away, when two large ugly looking thugs step out of the shadows. At this point she does what every woman would do. Scream and run. Unfortunately, screams aren't very effective in the particular neighborhood of Gotham that Marge lived in. The thugs then gave chase for a block and a half before Jason- Red Hood to those who are on the outs- dropped down and valiantly rescued Margaret Ann. However, Marge was not in the mindset to be rescued and in her justified panic, she stabbed Jason in his thigh.

After Jason received the extra metal appendage, Marge proceeded to run into her apartment, and tweet about stabbing Red Hood (she apologized... sort of). Jason managed to climb the fire escape of the building behind him and pass out ten feet from the roof, where any of the bats would have a clear view of his passed out body.

* * *

**Morgana** expected to have a calm night off of work. She expected to curl up in her bed and fall asleep to the sound of rain after finishing a pot of tea and an episode or two of Killing Eve. If the night had gone according to plan, Morgana's night off would have been perfect. But the universe rarely listens to Morgana.

When the loud _thunk_ of a body falling on her fire escape was heard, Morgana threw away her plans and investigated. She sighed and opened the window and after 10 exhausting minutes, a passed out Jason Todd was bleeding out on her floor. With a sigh she stalked into her bathroom and pulled out her first aid kit. The supersized one with most likely stolen materials. She sat next Jason and begrudgingly bandaged his thigh, staunching the blood flow,not bothering to grumble discreetly. He was passed out after all.

"The suturing is going to have to wait. I'll make sure to do it nice and pretty. Stupid Waynes, fucking hell." Most might argue that Morgana was being _too_ cool about patching up a dangerous vigilante that had happened to pass out near her apartment. She was grouchier than most people might expect, if they'd had been witness to this odd situation. Morgana, however, was not most people. As Jason would very soon come to find out.


	2. The Feature of Tonight Wasn't Dick

**Jason **

woke up to an apartment that wasnt his, without pants, and no recollection of ever entering said apartment. The only indication that it wasn't a one night stand, was his helmet on the strangers coffee table, and the stab wound. What really woke Jason up wasn't the pain or his body telling him it jad enough sleep for a while. It was the loud, angry female voice of the stranger who seemed to be calling someone a dick.

"Good. You're up, I can stitch you up and then you and the rest of the Bats can get the hell out of my life." Jason jolted at how close she was and how unbothered she was by his presence, besides the obvious agression. Jason thought the anger was unwarranted for a complete stranger.

Morgana lifted Jason's injured leg and plopped herself down on the other, trapping herself between his thighs with a suture kit. Jason tried not to squirm at this beautiful strangers actions. To Morgana this was like stepping back into an old routine. One she hadn't done in almost a year, but still obviously ingrained in her memory.

The apartment was silent as she stitched him up. Morgana was focused on closing the wound neatly and quickly. Jason was attempting to pin her with an appraising glare. The fever and bloodloss knocked some of the effectiveness. He failed.

"Why?" Morgana jolted, and the thread tugged a little to hard at Jason's flesh and he winced.

"Serves you right for scaring me like that, and when I'm done your brother's coming to get you." She tried to get up but he held her down between his legs.

"I don't recall ever meeting you Miss, so I'd like to know how you seem to know me." She just raised an unimpressed brow at his second attempt at a glare.

"Well Jason Peter Todd, you're right in the sense that I dont know you personally. Dick will explain when he comes to gather you and your bodily fluids from my home. So until then, you're fresh out luck as far as explanation goes, _buddy_." Jason's eyes narrowed further, but found he was too exhausted to further push the issue. Onstead he just offered a small _thanks_ and laid his head back down on the pillow under his head.

The apartment fell back into silence as both occupants waited for Dick to show up. When he finally did, Jason was far more alert and restless. Morgana stopped Dick on the way in and Jason strained his ears to listen in.

"Next time I find a Robin bleeding out on my fire escape, I'm leaving them for the reaper." Dick scoffed.

"Nah, you wouldn't do that to me or Dami. Babs would like, excommunicate you." Jason heard Morgana's snort.

"If it had been Tim out there, I would have shot him myself to make sure the job was done." This just served to confuse Jason further. Who was this woman? "Now get your brother and his mess out of my life so I can get back to before the Waynes decided to wreak havoc on my sleep schedule."

"Yes ma'am. I'll tell Alfred and Bruce you said hi." She snorted again.

"Tell Bruce I said fuck off." Whoever this mystery woman was Jason liked her. More than he probably should have.


	3. The Unfortunate Aftermath of Timothy

**Dick **explained Morgana to Jason on the drive back to Wayne Manor. Despite his protests, Dick told him it was an order from Alfred even though the man had immense faith in Morgana's talents as a skin seamstress. An order from Alfred was never ignored.

Dick told him about how Morgana Grey had met Tim in a barfight and they'd dated for almost a year. He learned that the infuriating woman who expertly stitched his wound together figured the entire family out after spending _one_ day at the Manor. Dick also told him that he thought she and Tim might make the long run before she shut them all out of her life. When Jason asked why for the second time that night, he got another answer he didn't want.

"It's not my place to say, Jaybird. Maybe Tim will tell you. Morgana sure as hell won't. She doesn't really talk with the family anymore, just Cass and me." Jason scoffed.

"Just tell me Dick, we'll call it even since I technically took a knife for you."

"That's cold JayJay." Silence stretched between them for a few minutes before Dick gave in. "Timmers cheated on her with Steph. Man, when she found out I thought she was going to kill him. I actually had to hold her back from him when she brought back the stuff he had in her apartment. I think she caught a glimpse of Steph in his room." Silence stretched out a little longer before Dick broke it again.

"Little Red messed up with that one. She hides it well now, but what Timmy did hurt her. I see it sometimes when she looks at me and Cass. Or when she's on stage." That caught Jason's attention.

"On _stage_?" Dick smacked the dashboard with the heel of his hand.

"_Fuck!_ I didn't say anything about that." Dick said vehemently. "You heard nothing about stages or singing, and you're not going to say anything about it to Tim." Jason might have listened if wasn't so hell-bent on figuring Morgana out. He had to know everything about her, she knew more about him than he did her and that was something he needed to rectify. So Jason pushed.

"Why would Replacement care if his ex-girlfriend was singing for a living? She's not his property." Dick frowned.

"She works for the Penguin at his Iceberg Lounge. When she and Tim were dating she just tended bar and bounced anyone who got to touchy with the waitresses."

"What does this have to do wi-" Dick cut him off sharply.

"_I'm getting there._" He took a breath before continuing; "On Mondays and Fridays the Penguin never had any bands that wanted to play, so she offered her services, and Tim got really upset that she was doing more work than she had to for the Penguin. So he said as long as they were dating she couldn't work the stage. The day after they broke up, she marched in his office and set up a whole gig for herself and some of her friends. Cass and I hide it from Tim, but I'm trying to get Bruce to check her out."

"If Bruce knows about her, he would've known all about the singing after she..." Jason came to a realization as he looked over Dick's shameful expression.

"Bruce doesn't know about her. This girl knows his biggest secret and he has no idea she exists! This is like the best day of my life. I know something Daddy Dearest doesn't."

* * *

**Nothing from Morgana this time. I'm working out how I want to write out this next scene. Please let me know if y'all like it. Cause the only thing I know anout the DC Universe is from the first 3 seasons of Arrow and the #onlyingotham tumblr. ( _--_ ).**


	4. On Mondays We Sing Jazz

**Morgana** had just calmed her stage jitters when Loren, her duet partner and pianist came running up chattering about how _Bruce Wayne _had requested two tables next to the stage. All of the hurt and rage she had let out on Friday was back with a vengeance. In the back of her head a little voice, that sounded remarkably like her grandmother, told her to embarass Tim for what he did to her. For once in her life, she decided to listen.

The Iceberg was packed full and at the front, just like Loren had said, the entire Wayne family was seated between two tables. Morgana made eye contact with Tim and looked away with a smirk and revelled in the thought that he had no idea what was coming. The crowd quieted when she reached the microphone.

"Hello out there. Before we get on with our usual set I'd like to start off the night with something special that I saved for this night. You see ladies and gentlemen, my ex-boyfriend is here tonight and he deserves a special Iceberg welcome, because if we hadn't broke up I don't think I'd have ever made it on to this stage. This is because he didn't like the fact that my boss is the very kind Mr. Cobblepot. I think he'll find that he and the writer of this song has quite a bit in common." She turned back to Loren and gave him the signal.

* * *

**Jason** bit back a laugh as Morgana began to sing a jazzed up version of Drake's Hotline Bling. When he had come to Bruce about finding a performer for his next charity gala, he hadn't been sure of Bruce would habe even listened. The idea to bring everyone had been Damien's, and he had to applaud it when Tim stiffened up as his ex-girlfriend trashed him on stage in front of Steph _and_ the rest of the family.

"You know, I'd like to find out who her ex is and have a talk with him about respecting women." Jason clung to Dick's arm trying not fall out of his chair laughing. He saw the look in Damien's eye and knew that he expected this somehow. Bruce was about to ask Jason what about his comment was so amusing, but before he had the chance the song was over and his sons were up on their feet, even if Tim was reluctant about it.

As Morgana breezed through her songs and all the duets with some more surprise guests, Jason was more and more sure that Bruce was going to hire her. He knew Tim could tell too, by how sullen he was becoming. At some point even Damien was tapping along to the music.

"I'd like to invite all the lovely couples out onto the dance floor. That's right ladies and gentlemen, we have reached that point of the night when everyone is too drunk to care what you look like when you dance. So grab a partner and dance along with some of these classics." She sang a few more duets with her pianist and then the end of her set came. Or so Jason had thought.

Something in the atmosphere changed drastically in the pause after her rendition of Tennessee Whiskey. The silence became charged and it seemed like every patron in the Iceberg was waiting with baited breath to hear the next words from Morgana's mouth. It was like they were all stuck forever in that second of time.

Then the guitar came in. Then the strings

_"Take that ribbon from your hair..." _The room released a collective breath when the pianist came in, but Tim and Jason tensed as he stood and slowly walked to Morgana.

_"Shake it loose and let it fall. Lay it soft against your skin... like the shadow on the wall." _He reached Morgana and put a hand on her shoulder as she came in. Tim looked to be a particular shade of red. Steph was oblivious to her boyfriends jealousy over his secret ex.

_"Yesterday is dead and gone." _The pianist followed Morgana's lead.

_"Yesterday is dead and gone." _The couples on the dance floor were beginning to dance again. Steph grabbed Tim's and dragged him out despite his quiet protests.

_"I don't care who's right or wrong. I won't try to understand... Let the devil take tomorrow." _Morgana reached out and put a hand at the pianist's cheek which did something unpleasant to Jason's gut. He didn't pay much attention to the feeling though, because he was helping Dick to calm down Tim before he did something rash... and embarrassing.

_"You don't have to be alone. I'll help you make it through the night." _The cheers and applause brought Tim back to the real world.

"So Dick," Jason asked after they'd all crammed into the limo headed for the Manor. "If that's the show on Monday, what does she do on Fridays?"

Dick just smiled the same infuriating smile that Morgana gave him the first time they met and said: "Oh, you'd like Friday."

* * *

**If you haven't heard Postmodern Jukebox's Hotline Bling, you need to. The second song is Help me make it through the night by Michael Búble. Leave me some feedback!**


End file.
